Numb
by VicPin
Summary: :Songfic:Oneshot: Un médico le narra a su paciente la historia de Leopold Stotch, tratando de demostrarle con ella que la vida está mucho más allá de todo núcleo negativo. Pésimo summary, mejor entren y disfruten de esta historia. M por tema delicado.


**_¡Hola de nuevo, gente! Bueno... Hoy estoy maratónica. Este es el segundo fic que subo en el día de hoy y es posible que no suba más hasta mañana por la noche XD._  
**

**_El siguiente fic es un songfic, cuya canción es nada más y nada menos que "Numb", de Linkin Park. La siguiente historia en sí está inspirada tanto en la canción como en el video, y aunque la temática en sí no tiene mucho o poco qué ver con la canción, siento que es el tema que mejor describiría la situación de Butters respecto a la familia y a los "amigos", una situación que, desde mi punto de vista, es demasiado enfermizo y peligroso, al menos en el mundo real._**

**_Sin más que decir, excepto que la rola y los personajes no son míos, sino que son de Linkin Park y de Comedy Central, aquí les dejo con este songfic-oneshot titulado:_**

* * *

**Numb.**

- ¡QUIERO MORIR! ¡POR FAVOR, DÉJENME! – gritaba una jovencita mientras un par de enfermeros trataban de darle un tranquilizante - ¡POR FAVOR, NO QUIERO VIVIR!

La chica forcejeaba a patadas, gritando a todo pulmón que para ella la vida ya no valía nada. No obstante, un médico, quien estaba atraído por aquellos gritos de desesperación y desconsuelo, entró a la habitación e interfiriendo entre sus colegas y la paciente, la tomó de los hombros y, alzando la voz, exclamó:

- ¡Tranquilízate, mujer!

- ¡Déjeme morir!

- ¡Tranquilízate!

- ¡Déjeme en paz!

- ¡SI MUERES, ENTONCES ÉL GANARÁ Y TÚ PERDERÁS! ¡¿ES ESO ACASO LO QUE QUIERES?!

La chica enseguida se detuvo ante aquella frase; el médico, por su parte, se volvió hacia los enfermeros y les dijo:

- No es necesario que le inyecten tranquilizantes a la paciente.

- Pero doctor D'Arante, el doctor Dumas dijo que lo hiciéramos en caso de que esté fuera de control – argumentó uno de ellos.

- Ella no es ninguna enferma mental, señor Lloyd. Ella simplemente buscaba la forma de escapar del infierno que constituye su hogar.

Luego, volviéndose hacia la joven mujer, añadió:

- Dar un sedante no siempre será la respuesta a aquellos que piden ayuda desde el fondo de su alma.

Los enfermeros lo miraron muy sorprendidos mientras que el doctor D'Arante tomó una silla y, sentándose frente a la mujer, le dijo:

- Le contaré una historia, señora O'Reilly… Una historia que creo que le va al saco por todo lo que usted ha sufrido… Y no me iré de aquí hasta que termine de escucharme...

**_&%&%&_**

_::Flashback::_

_Butters empezó a llorar en la tina. Sus muñecas sangraban de manera descontrolada debido a que se había cortado con el cristal roto del espejo del baño y su corazón empezaba a latir con mayor lentitud._

_Ya no podía soportar más la presión que tenía en sus hombros; ya no podía vivir más en aquella vida tan asfixiante que representaba su familia y sus compañeros de escuela, cuyas exigencias excedían el límite de su capacidad emocional, afectiva y moral. Ya no podía soportar el ser ignorado por todo el mundo a pesar de que alzara la voz hasta gritar, ya no podía ni siquiera soportar las golpizas que le propinaban todo el mundo, desde sus padres hasta los bravucones de la preparatoria._

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes.**_

_Ese peso, esa cruz que le había tocado cargar, era demasiada pesada. _

_Diecisiete años de ser el juguete y el bufón de todos empezaron a pasar factura en la poca cordura que conservaba y en su salud en general. Ante ello, había empezado a cortarse por las áreas que sabía que nadie observaría, especialmente en los muslos y en los brazos; al principio, esas cortadas liberaban toda su tensión y todo su estrés, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, esas cortadas dejaron de funcionar._

_Y desde ese momento, todo terminó por irse para abajo._

_Recordó con amargura todo lo que había acontecido en su vida, desde los ridículos castigos que recibía de pequeño hasta las veces en las que tuvo que defenderse a duras penas de los bravucones de la escuela y de su familia. Todas esas agresiones las tenía muy presentes y las había perdonado todas como buen cristiano, pero todo tenía un límite y ese límite se rebasó en ese momento._

_**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow).**_

_Los ojos empezaban a cerrársele poco a poco; la respiración se le hacía cada vez más pesada y la sangre dejaba de fluir lentamente…_

_- ¡Oh, mèrde! – escuchó exclamar a alguien - ¡Oye, ¿estás bien?! ¡Por favor, resiste! ¡Resiste mientras voy por ayuda!_

_Aquella voz empezó a ser más distante; sus sentidos empezaban a apagarse y el conocimiento se escapaba a bocanadas gigantes. Todo se oscureció, todo lo que le rodeaba dejó de existir para él… __Y él mismo dejó de existir para todos._

* * *

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.**_

_Butters abrió los ojos de manera intempestiva y, asustado, empezó a patalear en la cama; los médicos y enfermeros que estaban cerca de su habitación entraron corriendo y entre ellos empezaban a someterlo._

_- ¡¿QUÉ HACEN?! –gritaba - ¡DÉJENME EN PAZ! __¡QUIERO MORIR!_

_- ¡Tranquilízate! – exclamaban los doctores._

_- ¡DÉJENME IR! ¡QUIERO MORIR! ¡DÉJENME MORIR!_

_Mientras los doctores le suministraban a Butters un tranquilizante, un chico de cabellos castaños, camiseta verde, pantalones cafés claros y botas tipo militar observaba con dolor cómo el pobre rubio trataba de zafarse del agarre de los médicos._

_Horas atrás había encontrado al Stotch lleno de sangre en la tina del baño; había entrado a su casa a robar las cosas de valor. Al pasearse por toda la casa, entró al baño y presenció aquella espeluznante escena; sin perder tiempo, lo tomó a cuestas y se lo llevó al hospital local y de ahí al de Denver por petición suya._

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you**_

_Las razones estaban sólidamente fundamentadas en una libreta de Hello Kitty, la cual resultó ser el diario del chico. Aquella libreta era todo un anecdotario de los maltratos físicos y emocionales que sufría en manos de sus padres y de sus compañeros de escuela; había descrito en ella todos los castigos ridículos que le imponían por nimiedades que ni al caso tenían que así como todos los insultos que le decían gente ajena a su hogar._

_Así mismo, había hallado muy pocas anécdotas felices y los sueños de poder abandonar aquél infierno que le comía la razón poco a poco. Era un milagro que no pensara en matar gente, aunque sí era demasiado preocupante aquél intento de suicidio._

_Un rato después, salió el doctor quien, preocupado, le dijo:_

_- Tu amigo está verdaderamente muy mal. Esas ideas suicidas que se le cruzan en su cabeza son producto del ambiente tenso en el que vive en la escuela y en su casa. Lo mejor que puede hacer es trasladarse a un lugar tranquilo y libre de toda esa carga negativa si no quieres que la próxima vez logre quitarse la vida._

_**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you.  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take.**_

_El chico, con el miedo en su voz, le preguntó:_

_- ¿Es posible que él lo intente de nuevo?_

_- Con el estado en que se encuentra, es más que probable que lo intente de nuevo y tal vez no haya ningún punto de retorno. Por suerte logró sobrevivir, pero hay que vigilarlo por si las moscas._

_Dicho eso, el joven ladrón y el médico empezaron a caminar hacia el consultorio; durante el trayecto, el médico, de apellido Tomasson, comentó:_

_- Si quieres, puedo restringir las visitas e incluso puedo dar parte a la policía de lo que le sucede. _

_- Eso sería buena idea._

_- Más bien es lo mejor. __Pobre muchacho... ¡¿Qué clase de familia castiga a sus hijos de esa forma tan estúpida y ridícula?! Lo único que han logrado es que el chico sea víctima de bullying y tal vez hasta de abuso sexual por parte de cualquier otro individuo. Eso no se puede quedar así. Definitivamente no se puede quedar así._

_El ladrón simplemente asintió y, tras depedirse del doctor, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Butters, quien yacía dormido plácidamente por el efecto del calmante._

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**_

_Un rato después, Butters despertó y, al darse cuenta de que estaba en un hospital, intentó levantarse; no obstante, una mano le detuvo y, en un tono tranquilizador, le dijo:_

_- No te levantes. _

_El rubio se volvió hacia su interlocutor y, con desesperación, le dijo:_

_- Tengo que irme. ¡Mis padres me castigarán!_

_El ladrón negó con la cabeza y le replicó:_

_- Nadie te va a castigar más. No te preocupes por esos cabrones._

_- P-pero…_

_- No estás en South Park._

_- ¡¿Qué?!_

_- No. Estás en el Hospital Saint Thomas de Denver; yo pedí que te trasladaran hasta acá._

_- ¡¿P-pero por qué hizo eso?!_

_- ¿Acaso quieres regresar a ese infierno en donde casi pierdes la vida?_

_- Yo… Yo… Yo… ¡No lo sé!_

_Repentinamente sollozó. _

_**And I know I may end up failing too  
But I know you were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you**_

_El doctor Tomasson, quien estaba caminando por el pasillo hacienda visitas de rutina, entró al cuarto y, con preocupación, se acercó a Butters y, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, le dijo:_

_- Estarás bien ahora, chico. Estás a salvo aquí, al menos por el momento._

_- ¡Tengo miedo! – exclamó el pobre rubio - ¡Tengo miedo de que mis padres se enteren de lo que he hecho!_

_- No debes temerles – replicó el médico -. Si les temes, solamente estás contribuyendo a que ellos ganen la partida y que tú pierdas hasta la poca dignidad que tienes._

_- ¡Pero ellos son lo único que tengo! ¡Son mi familia!_

_- ¿Tu familia? __¡Je! ¡Esa "familia" que tienes son nada más una partida de hijos de perra que cargan sus frustraciones contigo, muchacho!_

_Butters levantó la mirada mientras que el médico añadía:_

_- Una familia no es aquella que te destruye física y emocionalmente, sino aquella qe te provee amor, estabilidad emocional y apoyo ante cualquier adversidad. Una familia no es la que te humilla y te golpea, sino aquella que te ofrece la mano en tiempos difíciles, desde un accidente hasta en las enfermedades más terribles. ¡Esa es una familia!_

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
**_

_Y acercándose a Leopold, concluyó:_

_- Esto que has hecho es una alarma, muchacho. Una alarma que indica que necesitas salir en cuanto antes de ese infierno. Si tú mueres por tu propia mano, ellos ganarán y tú perderás._

- …

_- Tú les ofreciste pelea hasta este límite, chico. __Tú diste hasta donde pudiste, pero hay casos en donde es major alejarse antes que morir en vano. _

- …

_- Ahí afuera está la vida que te espera. __Está la vida que te puede recibir con los brazos abiertos e iniciar desde cero. Es tu decisión tomar esa vida o continuar en ese infierno que sólo causará destrucción y desolación en tu vida… Es tu decisión si quieres vivir o morir._

_Dicho eso, el médico se dispuso a marcharse. __No obstante, se volvió y añadió:_

_- Si yo fuera tú, me iría inmediatamente de Colorado e iniciaría desde cero. Este hospital es sólo un trampolín hacia un nuevo comienzo, Leopold. Tómala… Y verás que te irá mejor._

_::Flashback::_

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be.**_

- …Tres días después, el chico abandonó el hospital… Y desde ese entonces, no se supo nada más de él.

La muchacha, quien había guardado silencio durante todo el relato, desvió un momento su mirada para luego regresarla al médico y decirle:

- ¿Puede usted… Ayudarme a denunciar a mi esposo, doctor D'Arante?

El médico, con una sonrisa, le respondió:

- Por supuesto que sí, señora O'Reilly. Pero por ahora, debe usted descansar. Daré parte a las autoridades sobre su situación y procuraré brindarle protección para evitar un acercamiento entre usted y su esposo.

- G-gracias, doctor.

D'Arante asintió y, levantándose, se retiró de la habitación.

- ¡Espere! – exclamó la señora O'Reilly.

- ¿Diga, señora? – inquirió el médico.

- Doctor… ¿Cómo se llamó el chico que salvó a Leopold de la muerte? U-usted nunca lo mencionó. ¿Le sucedió algo después de su encuentro con Leopold?

El hombre, suspirando, le respondió:

- Su nombre era Christopher Delorne, señora. Y él… Es mi pareja.

La mujer se quedó sorprendida mientras que el doctor Leopold D'Arante salía de la habitación para irse directamente a su hogar, en donde un joven ex ladrón lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

**_Aquí llegó la historia. Sé que no es mi mejor obra, pero igual me sentí satisfecha con ella. Ojalá les haya gustado._**

**_¡Un abrazo!_**

**_Vicka out._**


End file.
